


The morning after

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comedy, Drinking, Friendship, Gen, Makeover, Morning After, Weirdness
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toto ráno je opravdu podivné. Všichni se na něj dívají. Všichni okolo něj si šeptají. A Reid i přes svoje zkušenosti s profilováním nechápe proč.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning after

Ten den byl špatný už od okamžiku, kdy ho pobudilo neodbytné zvonění jeho mobilu. 

Prudce otevřel oči a okamžitě toho zalitoval, protože světlo v místnosti vyslalo do jeho hlavy intenzivní bolest. Se zkřiveným obličejem a přivřenýma očima se rozhlédl po pokoji. Zděsil se. Ležel zhroucený na pohovce v obývacím pokoji svého bytu, celé tělo ho bolelo, v puse měl sucho a odpornou pachuť alkoholu, na stole se válelo několik prázdných lahví, všude okolo něj byl příšerný nepořádek, hlava mu třeštila jako ještě nikdy. V celém bytě byl klid a ani Garciová – právě ta Garciová, která ho včera přemluvila k nějaké šílené akci, po které mu zbylo jenom jedno velké okno a příšerný bolehlav, ale on s ní prostě jít musel, protože ona věděla, jak ho přemluvit téměř k čemukoli, a jemu se vůbec, ale vůbec nechtělo jít večer do toho prázdného bytu – nebyla nikde v dohledu. 

„Garci!“ zavolal a vzápětí se za to téměř proklel a chytil se za hlavu, ve které mu vybuchla bolest ještě silnější než dosud. Hlasitě zvonící mobil tomu taky zrovna nepomáhal. 

Poslepu po přístroji zatápal a stiskl tlačítko pro příjem hovoru. 

„No konečně, Reide, už jsem se začínal bát, co s tebou je,“ ozval se přímo u jeho ucha Morgan. Pekelně hlasitě. 

Reid se bolestivě zašklebil a odtáhl mobil dál od ucha. „Nekřič tak,“ zasténal. 

„Jsi v pořádku?“ 

„Těžká noc,“ vysvětlil záměrně jednoduše a roztřeseně se na pohovce posadil. 

„Ale?“ protáhl Morgan zvědavě (to sis teda pěkně naběhl, kamaráde, teď budeš muset vysvětlovat, napadlo Reida). „Vysvětlíš mi to v práci. A být tebou, vezmu to hopem, Hotch se po tobě shání.“ 

„V práci? Kolik je –“ podíval se na hodiny nad krbem. „Sakra!“ Bez ohledu na bolest hlavy vyskočil na nohy a natáhl na sebe svetr. „Za chvilku jsem tam!“ zahučel do mobilu, zavěsil, aniž by počkal na Morganovu odpověď a strčil si mobil do kapsy. „Garci!“ zavolal znovu, netrpělivě, v rychlosti proběhl celý byt a když zjistil, že je Garciová pryč, vzal si klíčky od auta a vypadl z bytu, jako by mu za patami hořelo. 

Už to, že zaspal, bylo hrozné, nemohl se víc zdržovat, byl přece dospělý a zodpovědný člověk, agent FBI, musel své zpoždění zredukovat na minimum.

***

První místo, kam šel, když se konečně dostal přes vrátnici (ten hlídač se na něj díval dost podivně, dokonce si ho _velice_ pečlivě kontroloval podle dokladů, s čímž se jinak – po všech těch letech, co tady pracoval – vůbec neobtěžoval), byla kuchyňka. Věděl, že jediné, co ho může probrat, je obrovský, ale opravdu obrovský hrnek pořádně silné a pořádně sladké kávy. Právě si do ní házel třetí lžičku cukru, když se objevila Emily. 

„Ahoj, Reide,“ pozdravila ho. 

Zvedl k ní hlavu a pokusil se na ni i přes pořád ještě přítomnou bolest hlavy usmát. „Dobré ráno,“ zamumlal a poslepu si přihodil do hrnku další, čtvrtou lžičku cukru. 

Emily zalapala po dechu. „Ehm… Reide? Děje se něco?“ zeptala se nejistě. 

„Ne, jistěže ne,“ odpověděl okamžitě a napil se kávy. „Prý mě sháněl Hotch?“ zeptal se. 

„O tom nic nevím,“ odpověděla. „Opravdu jsi v pořádku?“ ujišťovala se. 

„Já… ano, nic mi není,“ odpověděl. „Uvidíme se,“ zamumlal nepřítomně a tiše opustil kuchyňku, aniž si všiml, že ho Emily vyprovází pohledem. 

Na slabých nohou došel ke svému stolu, opatrně položil hrnek na stůl a zhroutil se na židli. 

Morgan, sedící potichu u vedlejšího stolu se pobaveně zašklebil. „Wow, to musela být opravdu náročná noc, Reide,“ ocenil ho okamžitě. 

„Jo, to jo,“ Reid mu dal za pravdu a snažil se vzpomenout si, co vlastně s Garciovou včera vyváděli. Moc mu to nešlo, pamatoval si, že zapadli (poté, co ho asi půl hodiny přesvědčovala, že občas je _nutné_ udělat něco nezodpovědného, aby se člověk uvolnil, a on jí nakonec – protože ji měl rád – poslechl a šel) do nějakého klubu, kde strávili pár hodin a litry alkoholu, a pak se přesunuli k němu domů a odhodlaně pokračovali v zábavě, dokud je pití nezmohlo natolik, že se v časných ranních hodinách zhroutili jeden vedle druhého na pohovku a vytuhli domrtva. Víc si nepamatoval. Nevěděl, co dělali, nevěděl, o čem se bavili, všechny detaily se mu, i přes jeho fenomenální a obvykle naprosto spolehlivou eidetickou paměť, někam ztratily. 

Pořádně se napil kávy, položil hrnek před sebe na stůl a zvedl hlavu, aby se zeptal Morgana, jestli dneska viděl Garciovou. 

Morgan však promluvil první. „Co jsi vlastně –“ Okamžitě se zarazil, když spatřil Reidův obličej a v jeho tváři se objevila naprosto neuvěřitelná směsice pobavení, soucitu, nepochopení, starostí, obav a něhy. Reid zmateně zamrkal. „Reide? Není ti nic?“ Morganův hlas zněl podivně chraplavě, měkce. 

„Já, no… ehm.“ Reid se zaraženě zakoktal, pak se zhluboka nadechl a zkusil to znovu. „Bolí mě hlava, jak říkám, byla to náročná noc, ale jinak myslím, že je všechno tak, jak má být.“ 

„Určitě?“ zeptal se Morgan nejistě (Proč je krucinál tak nejistý? Morgan přece _nikdy_ nebyl nejistý!). „Chci říct, že já s tím problém nemám a ostatní určitě taky ne, ale…“

Z jeho nesrozumitelného monologu, který Reid naprosto nevěřícně sledoval, ho vyrušil Hotch, který právě přišel, nos zabořený v nějakém tlustém spisu. 

„Morgane, Reide, potřebuju od vás –“ Hotch zvedl pohled od složky a podíval se na Reida, načež překvapeně zamrkal. „Spencere?“ Jeho hlas byl najednou až překvapivě jemný, když použil – snad poprvé – jeho křestní jméno. Reid se nechápavě zamračil. Co je to dneska se všemi okolo něj? Ničemu nerozuměl. „Spencere, kdyby sis snad potřeboval promluvit…“ K Reidovu šoku mu Hotch něžně shrnul vlasy za ucho a položil mu dlaň na rameno. „Víš, kde mě najdeš. Kdykoli.“ 

Věnoval mu mírné, smutné pousmání, a pak pomalým krokem odešel, beze slova o případu, kvůli kterému za nimi přišel. 

Reid se za ním nechápavě díval. „Kde je Garciová?“ zeptal se pak pomalu. 

„U sebe,“ odpověděla mu JJ, která se právě objevila v kanceláři. Když se na něj podívala, zarazila se. „Spenci? Jsi –“ Odmlčela se a nervózně si odkašlala. „Totiž, není ti nic?“ 

Podíval se na ni, v očích takový výraz, že raději zmlkla. „Jsem v pořádku,“ procedil mezi zuby, nutil se ke klidu. „Jdu za Garciovou,“ prohodil do éteru a vyrazil, aniž počkal na odpověď. 

Snad se aspoň ona bude chovat normálně, napadlo ho, zatímco procházel mezi stoly jejich společné kanceláře a veškeré jejich osazenstvo se po něm zvědavě, nechápavě anebo zaraženě ohlíželo. 

Tohle bylo opravdu, opravdu znervózňující. Děsivé. 

Jemně zaťukal na dveře Garciina kouzelného kutlochu a bez váhání nebo čekání na to, až ho pozve dál, strčil hlavu dovnitř. 

„Garci?“ 

„Co bys rád, bonbónku?“ odlepila pohled od monitoru a otočila se k němu, překvapeně zaznamenal, že vypadala naprosto v pohodě, nezdála se být unavená ani nevyspalá a kdyby to nevěděl, vůbec by neřekl, že strávila skoro celou noc v opileckém opojení na alkoholovém dýchánku v jeho bytě. 

Pak vyprskla smíchy. 

Otráveně se zamračil. Tohle mu už vážně lezlo na nervy. „Co je?“ téměř zavrčel. 

Garciová zabublala smíchy. „Víš, myslela jsem, že to sundáš, než půjdeš do práce.“ Nedokázala se přestat chichotat. 

„Co?“ ptal se znovu, nechápavě. 

„Ty jsi nebyl ráno v koupelně?“ 

„Nestihl jsem si ani uvařit kafe, opila jsi mě tak, že jsem si zapomněl nastavit budík. Už s tebou nikdy nikam nejdu!“ 

Neměla ani tolik ohledů, aby se zatvářila kajícně. „Tím se to vysvětluje…“ zamumlala stále pobaveně a hodila po něm malé kapesní zrcátko. „Abys neřekl, že tě nemám ráda,“ zavrkala. 

„Co…“

Podíval se do zrcátka a zatvářil se nechápavě. To, co na něj koukalo zpět, rozhodně nebylo jeho oko. Tedy, vypadalo jako jeho, mělo stejný tvar a stejně hnědou barvu, jako si pamatoval, že jeho oči mají, a vypadalo stejně zmateně, jako se právě cítil, ale… _tohle_ rozhodně _nebylo_ jeho oko. Nemohlo být, určitě ne, protože on přece _neměl_ dlouhé, černé a natočené řasy, neměl tmavé oční linky ani dokonale vystínovaná víčka. Prostě neměl. „Co to –“ zamumlal zmateně a ruka se mu zachvěla, takže zrcátko na okamžik zachytilo obraz jeho rtů. Jeho dokonale _krvavě rudých_ rtů. 

„Garciová!“ vyvřískl zděšeně, hlas mu vystřelil do výšek, které rvaly uši, a pak se zlomil. „Garciová, co jsi mi to zatraceně udělala?!“ 

„Ale notak, zlatíčko, je to jen trocha make-upu,“ uklidňovala ho pobaveně. Když však zachytila jeho výraz, změnil se její tón na něco mezi pobaveným a obranným. „Byl to jen takový malý vtípek, Reide, nemohla jsem přece tušit, že se ráno ani nepodíváš do zrcadla.“ 

„Zaspal jsem!“ zavyl. 

„Nevyčítej mi to, zlato, není to moje vina,“ bránila se. Pobaveně. „Navíc ti to vážně sekne,“ usmála se na něj okouzleně. 

„Garciová!“ zavrčel, došel k ní, zhroutil se na vedlejší židli a bezradně složil hlavu do dlaní. „Garcino, víš, jak teď před nimi vypadám?“ zeptal se jí. Vztek z něj vyprchal a na chvíli ho nahradily jiné pocity. Byl zdrcený. „Budou mě teď mít za úplného magora.“ 

„Ale miláčku, to víš, že nebudou,“ ujišťovala ho Garciová se svojí znovunalezenou jemností. „Tohle je jen taková blbost.“ 

„Budou si teď myslet, že jsem gay!“ zalkal hlasitě. 

Garciová potřásla hlavou „Ale vždyť ty _jsi_ gay!“ 

Reid zalomil rukama. „No, to sice jo, ale…“ Reid nechal vlastní slova vyšumět do ztracena, zavrtěl bezmocně hlavou, vstal a beze slova opustil její kanclík. Hned za dveřmi potkal Rossiho. 

„Dobré ráno, Reide,“ pozdravil ho Rossi klidně, a pak se na něj zaraženě podíval. „Reide, jsi –“

„Neptej se,“ zavrčel výhrůžně a bez ohlédnutí zmizel, směr koupelna. 

Tam došel k zrcadlu a zůstal na sebe šokovaně zírat, dokonale nalíčené rty pootevřené, tmavé, vážně úžasně vystínované oči zvýrazněné dlouhými a jako noc černými řasami vytřeštěné. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, že z něj tohle Garciová udělala. Měl chuť ji zabít. Vždyť – už dříve ho tady někteří měli za polovičního cvoka, se všemi těmi jeho statistikami a znalostmi, které naprosto neodpovídaly jeho věku. A teď? Jak se na ně ještě bude moci zpříma podívat? Hotch byl přesvědčený o tom, že potřebuje jeho pomoc! A o ostatních se snažil raději ani nepřemýšlet. 

Jak to jen sundat dolů? 

„Reide?“ Do koupelny vešel Morgan, na tváři pobavený úsměv. Reid sklopil hlavu. 

„Reide, mluvil jsem s Garciovou,“ Morgan mu položil dlaň na rameno. „Řekla mi něco o té vaší „náročné noci“.“ Zasmál se. „Ty jsi ani nevěděl, proč se na tebe všichni dívají, že?“ 

Reid zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne.“ 

„Tak se tím nestresuj,“ poradil mu Morgan. „Garciová umí být někdy opravdu šílená. Když jsem s ní šel poprvé pařit já, skončil jsem na pódiu v nějakým zaplivaným baru a zpíval karaoke.“ 

Reid se přidušeně zasmál. 

„Tak vidíš, že to jde.“ Morgan ho poplácal po rameni a zamířil pryč. „Pošlu ti sem JJ, ať ti to pomůže sundat.“ 

„Díky, Morgane,“ zamumlal Reid vděčně a opět se upřeně zadíval do zrcadla. Ze zkoumání vlastního obličeje ho však znovu vyrušil Morgan, který se ve dveřích zastavil, aby mu ještě něco sdělil. 

„Reide… Nezlob se na Garcinu moc dlouho,“ požádal ho pomalu, pohled přišpendlený k jeho tváři. „Prý chtěla dostat na povrch tvoji vnitřní krásu. A musím uznat, že to se jí povedlo. Fakt ti to sekne.“ Jemně se na Reida usmál a zmizel za dveřmi. 

Reid se hystericky rozesmál.


End file.
